


Hag Love

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 24: Which ridiculous trope is the one they wind up in? (body swap, accidental marriage, act of true love, trapped in an elevator….sex pollen?) Multiple answers are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hag Love

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

There was a flash of bright light that was seen from all over Storybrooke cutting through the dark skies. Magic is the first thing everyone thought and Regina was the second. And rightfully so.

Emma scrambled to find her phone because calling Regina is the only logical step when she heard the mayor’s ringtone. Using the sound as aid, she quickly found it.

“Regina, what the hell was that light! Did you see it?”

“Emma, please don’t ask me to explain. All I will say is the town is not in danger. However, Henry needs to spend the night with you.”

“Fine, no explanations tonight. But I fully expect one tomorrow.”

“Give me a few days, Miss Swan.” Regina growled. “I need a few days. Just keep Henry with you.”

Emma huffed when the woman just hung up on her. Whatever. She grumbled.

The next morning, she ran into the brunette and tried to poke a bit. But no luck. Same happened the next. And the next. What surprised her was that Regina was always available to see her or take her calls except at night. As soon as the sun went down, 108 turned dark and nothing could be heard or seen.

 _She’s a vampire!_ But then Emma smacked her forehead. No wonder she always calls you an idiot. Fine! She was going to get to the bottom of this!

Taking a page from the dearly departed Graham, she climbed up the side of the house. Emma peered in, glad that the bedroom was empty. Quietly, she crawled in.

She found the woman in the living room, surrounded by mountains of books, in piles or opened. _What the hell?_

“Regina, what’s going on?”

The woman whirled around and gasped. “What are you doing here!”

Emma shrieked. “Oh my god, what the fuck happened to you? You’re all green and stuff. Did Shrek curse you or something?”

Regina sighed and sat back down. “No, Miss Swan.”

Then the woman burst into tears.

Emma was less surprised by a green Regina, than she was by a crying one. Not sure how to handle it, she sat next to the disfigured, disgusting looking brunette and awkwardly tried petting her.

“I’m not a dog, Miss Swan!” Regina yelled while swatting away the hand.

“Sorry, sorry.” Then the more tears fell from the horrible looking brown eyes, the more she wanted to comfort her, even though inside she was massively repulsed. Risking life and limb, she just reached out, grabbed the woman and engulfed in a hug. The awful stench almost overwhelmed her.

Regina struggled at first, muttering expletives, but eventually she just gave in.

“I don’t know how to get rid of this.” She whispered. “I’ve spent days mixing potions, read every book…”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. We’ll do this together.”

“Oh please, don’t pretend you aren’t practically gagging.”

“What! No way. Here, I’ll prove it.”

Emma ignored the open sores covering the woman’s face, cupped her cheeks and drew Regina in a for a kiss.

The burst of bright light and pulse wave completely stunned them.

“Emma…I was disgusting!”

“Regina… you love me?”

FIN


End file.
